Cinta Pandangan Pertama
by taechnology
Summary: (chap 5! Up!) Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon (GS). Slight!Hyungseob, Daehwi, Irene Red Velvet, etc. Produce 101 fanfict! (Warn!Bahasa non baku, humor gagal, dan uke yang diGSin. OOC, typos, dan segala kegajean ada disini.)
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Pandangan Pertama

.

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon (GS)

Slight!Hyungseob, Daehwi, Irene Red Velvet, Boa.

.

Kosan!AU(?)  
Bahasa Non baku. Humor gagal.

.

PD101 Season 2 Fanfict!

Enjoy~

.

 _Taechnology_

Hari ini hari kedua puasa. Jinyoung dengan santainya lagi selonjoran di sofa ruang tengah sambil mainin hape. Buka-buka notifikasi dari para penggemarnya. Dia ini idola sekolah, maklum karena tampan. Kebanyakan nanyain Jinyoung kuat puasa apa enggak. Ngerasa _de javu_ kayak pas kecil tiap pengajian ditanyain, "Jinyoung puasa penuh apa setengah hari? Kuat nggak?" Ayahnya lagi kerja, pulangnya nanti sebelum buka. Sementara Bundanya lagi didapur, kelihatannya daritadi siang bikin kue.

"Young?" oiya. Dia lupa kalau punya kakak perempuan. Namanya Bae Joohyun alias Irene. Cantik orangnya. Tapi sayang dia punyanya Park Bo Gum. Eak eak eak. "Apa, kak?" tanya Jinyoung. "Daripada nggak ada kerjaan, ngestalk notif mulu kamu mending bantuin Bunda." Kata Irene. Jinyoung nyipitin mata, "Terus kakak mau ke-mana? Rapi amat?"

"Ngabuburit sama ayang Bogum, dong. Makanya buruan cari pacar yang bisa diajak ngabuburit. Jangan Cuma ngecengin cewek lewat sambil dicuit-cuitin." Ledek Irene bikin Jinyoung manyun lima senti. "Sesungguhnya fitnah itu lebih kejam dari-pada tidak memfitnah." Kata Jinyoung.

"Yeiyela, _goblok sia_."

"Astaghfirullah bulan puasa nggak boleh ngumpat. Dosa, kak." Kata Jinyoung dalam mode Pak Ustadznya. Irene muter bola matanya males, "Heleh sok-sokan. Tapi pas ikut pengajian sarungnya dipake jepret-jepretan. Terus ujung-ujungnya molor di masjid." Jinyoung melotot. Malu sendiri aibnya dibongkar. "Udah, ah. Sana sana! Itu udah ditungguin tuh." Jinyoung nunjuk mobil warna silver yang keparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Oiya. Byebye adikku sayang~"

"Najis, euw."

Jinyoung terus jalan ke dapur nemuin Bunda. Kebetulan Nyonya Bae alias si Bunda lagi nata kue kering terus ditaruh di toples. "Banyak amat buat siapa, Bun?" si Bunda kaget pas tiba-tiba ada yang nepuk dari belakang. Taunya anaknya yang paling bontot yang udah transformasi jadi cowok bangsadh. "Ngagetin aja. Iya, ini banyak soalnya Bunda mau bagi-bagi ke cewek di kosan." Jawab Nyonya Bae.

"Oh." Sahut Jinyoung. Betewe Bundanya emang punya kosan. Pas disamping rumah mereka. Sebenarnya Jinyoung setuju aja. Tapi makin kesini makin rada risi pas kosannya diisi sama cewek-cewek rempong. "Habis ini kamu anterin ke kosan, ya? Dikasih Hyungseob aja soalnya kamu 'kan deketnya ama dia." tanya Nyonya Bae.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Jinyoung. Deket darimana coba? Ketemu aja kadang suka saling ngumpat.(:

"Karena Bunda habis ini ada perlu sama Pak RT. Ngerti, kan?" si Bunda senyum manis tapi kesannya serem mirip Annabelle. Maka dengan berat hati, si Jinyoung pun ngangguk sambil ngerampas plastik berisi dua toples kue kering tadi. Habis make sendal, doi jalan ke kos-kosan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi. Sengaja dikecilin, biar orang pada nggak terpesona sama suaranya. Eak.

Sebelum masuk, doi ngintip dulu. Takutnya para cewek lagi diluar ngrumpi terus pas dia dateng langsung diuber kayak artis dadakan. Maklum, hampir semua cewek kosan suka sama Jinyoung. "Fiuh, untung sepi." Kata Jinyoung sambil buka pager.

Tok...Tok...

"Assalamu'alaikum!" teriak Jinyoung gak nyante. Bodoamat, cogan bebas. Gak ada yang nyahut. Dia ngetok dan salam lagi. "Etdah pada molor semua apa gimana?" Jinyoung ngetuk-ngetukin kaki nggak sabaran. Sampe akhirnya pas mau balik badan ada cewek bukain pintu. Parasnya ayu, badannya kecil, pipinya tembem kemerahan. Manis banget. "Etdah, salah kamar ya saya? Perasaan ini kamar punya Hyungseob." Kata Jinyoung sambil garuk tengkuk.

"Masnya nyari siapa?" tuh, suaranya aja lembut 17x lembut. Ahay. "E-eh, anu. Hyungseob ada?" tanya Jinyoung. Mau bilang cewek didepannya Hyungseob, pastinya bukan. Suara Hyungseob nggak selembut ini. Badannya juga nggak semungil ini. Terus wajahnya manisan cewek ini menurut Jinyoung. "Oh, nyari Kak Hyungseob? Ada. Habis sholat Ashar tadi. Bentar, ya?" cewek tadi masuk lagi dan ninggalin Jin-young didepan pintu.

'Dia siapa?' batin Jinyoung terpesona. Pertama kalinya dia lihat cewek tu sampe _deugen deugen_ pengen salto jungkir balik kayak begini. Percaya sama Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama? Nah, kayaknya Jinyoung baru aja ngalamin. "Mo apa, bray?" lamunan Jinyoung jadi buyar. Hyungseob udah berdiri sambil nyisir rambut di belakang dia. Cewek tadi ada di sebelah Hyungseob, natap malu-malu. "Nih dikasih Bunda kue. Dibagi, jangan dimakan sendiri." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Oh, bilangin makasih sama tante." Kata Hyungseob girang nerima plastiknya. Jinyoung dehem terus nyuruh Hyungseob ndeket, mo bisikin _something_. "Lo nggak mau ngenalin tu cewek?" tanya Jinyoung. "Emang kenapa? Naksir lo?" tanya Hyung-seob sewot.

"Setiap cewek di kosan harus kenal sama anak yang punya kos, kan?"

"Iyedah. Hoon, kenalin ini Bae Jinyoung. Anaknya yang punya kos." Hyungseob naik turunin alis. "Oh, kenalkan. Park Jihoon." Cewek tadi jabat tangan Jinyoung lama. Soalnya sama Jinyoung nggak dilepas-lepas. "Bae Jinyoung. Panggil aja sayang." Buset ngegas. Bikin Hyungseob pen muntah. "Eh Kadal Afrika jijik tau nggak." Kata Hyungseob.

Si Jihoon malah malu-malu kucing, terus ketawa pelan. Manis banget. Aura-nya beda sama Hyungseob yang rada kelabu. Anjay. Maapin gue, seob-i.):

"Eh betewe lo tadi mau keliling komplek, kan? Nah, kebetulan gimana kalau sama si Jinyoung ae?" tanya Hyungseob. Jihoon melotot, "Nggak, ah. Nanti ngrepotin Jinyoung- _ssi_ lagi."

Jinyoung mah langsung nggeleng, "Gapapa. Ayo aku anter." Padahal tadi siang waktu pesantren kilat di sekolah pas diajakin Samuel sama Guanlin nongki bareng dia nolak. Alasannya 'puasa, hemat tenaga.' Tapi giliran dikasih kesempatan bareng cewek manis, eh langsung tancap gas. Untung Jinyoung bukan lelaki kardus.(:

Jihoon jadi nggak enak. "Beneran gapapa?"

"Iya, gapapa. Malah aku juga sekalian jalan-jalan nungguin buka." Jinyoung ke-tawa pelan pas ngelihat ekspresi Jihoon sedikit canggung. "O-oke. Aku ganti baju dulu. Tunggu bentar, ya?" tanya Jihoon. "Aku ke rumah aja. Ambil motor sama ganti baju dulu juga, deh." Jawab Jinyoung sambil muter badan buat keluar dari kosan. Dia terus langsung naik ke atas pas sampe rumah, ganti baju, habis itu ngambil kunci motor dan bikin Bundanya geleng-geleng.

"Mau kemana, Dek?" tanya Nyonya Bae.

"Nganterin cewek baru jalan-jalan." Jawab Jinyoung. "Astaghfirullah, Adek mau pergi sama cewek? Astaghfirullah." Kata Nyonya Bae. Jinyoung nyebik, "Ih, kemajuan adek bisa deket sama cewek."

"Oiya Alhamdulillah." Nyonya Bae terus ketawa.

"Eh, betewe Adek mau pergi sama siapa?" tanya Nyonya Bae.

"Bunda nggak bilang ada cewek cakep baru masuk kosan Bunda." Jawab Jin-young sambil nyetater sepeda motornya. "Oh, yang tembem terus badannya mungil itu? widih seleranya Adek tinggi bener. Dia baru pindah kemarin, kok. Mana Bunda tau kalau Adek pengen tau? Biasanya juga Adek males ngurusin kosan." Jawab Nyonya Bae.

"Ya 'kan yang punya Kosan itu Bunda." Kata Jinyoung.

"Iya, iya. Udah sana. Kasian nanti dia nunggu."

Habis pamit, Jinyoung gas ke kosan. Jihoon udah nunggu didepan sambil liatin orang-orang lewat. "Nunggu lama?" tanya Jinyoung. Jihoon nggeleng, "Baru aja juga. Aku naik, ya? Permisi." Sumpah ini anak kayaknya sopan banget. Sampe mau naik ke boncengan aja mesti permisi dulu. Nggak kayak Hyungseob yang kalau mau bonceng langsung naik gitu ae sambil dempet-dempet. Jinyoung sih sebenernya nggak masalah mau Hyungseob mepet dia, meluk dia, cium dia-eh, tapi nggak enak sama Park Woojin si pacarnya Hyungseob. Lagian dia sama Hyungseob juga kayak Tom and Jerry bagi sebagian besar orang. "Mau kemana dulu?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Kemana aja, deh. Terserah." Jawab Jihoon.

Jawaban keramat cewek, nais. –Jinyoung

Doi bingung mau kemana. Habis itu kepikiran buat ngajak Jihoon ke tempat nongki dia. Tapi, banyak cowok. Bisa aja entar Jihoon risi. Muter-muter dulu aja kali ya. "Disini minimarketnya lumayan jauh dari kosan, ya?" tanya Jihoon sambil liatin minimarket yang baru aja dilewatin. "Iya. Makanya mending siap-siap motor. Atau kalau kamu mau ke minimarket tinggal telpon aku." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Apa, sih?" kata Jihoon.

NGIIIIKKKK!

"Astaghfirullah!" Jihoon refleks meluk Jinyoung pas cowok didepannya ini ngerem mendadak. Bukan modus, Cuma kaget aja si Jinyoung soalnya ada Jisung anak gang sebelah yang mendadak lewat. "Oy, maen jangan dijalan dong!" teriak Jin-young.

"Om Jinyoung jangan marah-marah nanti cepet tua, loh." Kata Jeno, sodaranya Jisung. "Iya, nih." Sahut Jisung.

"Laela lo manggil gue om aje gue jadi keliatan tuwir." Jinyoung habis itu gas lagi. Sementara Jihoon masih dalam posisi meluk dia. "E-eh, maaf nggak sengaja. Aduh, maaf." Kata Jihoon sambil ngelepasin pelukannya. Jinyoung ngekeh, "Gapapa. Santai aja. Aku juga nggak marah."

Mereka habis itu jalan-jalan sambil sesekali Jihoon nanya soal tempat yang baru aja mereka lewatin. Sambil ngobrolin soal kehidupan pribadi mereka. Jinyoung terus juga jadi tau kalau Jihoon itu setahun lebih tua. "Jadi sekarang aku manggilnya Kak Jihoon?" tanya Jinyoung. "Iya, terserah manggilnya apa." Jawab Jihoon.

"Gimana kalau manggilnya sayang aja?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jihoon ngerasa pipinya udah kebakar ditanyain begitu. "Eih, pipi kamu merah jadi tandanya kamu mau. Yaudah, sekarang aku manggil kamu sayang." Jinyoung terus dapet hadiah tepokan di punggung dia. "Apaan sih, Jinyoung!" kata Jihoon. "Karena badan kamu lebih kecil, jadi nggak enak manggilnya Kak Jihoon. Gimana kalau aku manggilnya Jihoonie?" tanya Jinyoung lagi.

"Iya, gapapa." Jawab Jihoon sambil senyum.

"Mau beli takjil nggak? Mumpung belum sampe kosan." Tawar Jinyoung begitu mereka lewat depan warung takjilnya Mbak Boa. "Boleh. Kebetulan lagi pengen kolak. Sekalian beliin buat temen-temen juga." Jawab Jihoon. Jinyoung langsung nyebrang dan berhenti di depan warung. Banyak ibu-ibu, firasat Jinyoung jadi nggak enak.

"Aduh, Mas Jinyoung? Eh, ini siapa cantik bener? Pacarnya ya?" –Mbak Boa.

"Ehehe bukan saya-"

"Iya dia calon pacar, sih. Masih belum dijadiin pacar." Potong Jinyoung bikin Jihoon melotot kaget. Ibu-ibu langsung pada wow dan beberapa ada yang langsung ngambil hape. Doi jadi firasat kalau digibahin di grup PKK. Soalnya Jinyoung pernah buka hape Bundanya dan disana pula Guanlin lagi digibahin soalnya lagi deketin si Seonho dulu. Alhamdulillah sekarang udah pacaran. "Mau beli apa?" tanya Mbak Boa. Jihoon senyum, "Kolaknya empat, Kak." Mbak Boa senyum habis itu langsung ambilin pesenan Jihoon. "Ini adeknya sopan bener, dah. Makasih ya, dek." Kata Mbak Boa pas Jihoon ngasihin uang. "Permisi, ya ibu-ibu." Kata Jinyoung sebelum naik motor.

"Iya, Mas." Jawab ibu-ibu serempak.

"Mari~" kata Jihoon sebelum pergi dari warung takjil.

Mereka balik lagi ke kosan. Dan ketemu sama Daehwi sama Hyungseob yang lagi ngangkatin jemuran. Lima belas menit lagi buka. "Makasih, Jinyoung." Kata Jihoon sambil senyum manis banget. Jinyoung bales senyum, bikin hati Jihoon nggak karuan. "Iya, sama-sama. Kalau mau main lagi bilang sama aku. Nggak usah sungkan. Manggilnya Baejin aja. Banyak yang manggil gitu, kok." Halah. Padahal Baejin itu dia buatin buat Jihoon. Biar serasa ada panggilan sayang gitu.):

"Oke, Baejin. Aku masuk dulu, ya?" Jihoon dadah-dadah terus masuk.

"Cie Kak Jinyoung nggebet Kak Jihoon cie." Kata Daehwi yang kebetulan juga ada diluar tadi, kan? Jinyoung melotot, "Apaan sih anak kecil juga."

"Cie yang udah move on dari aku cie." Kata Daehwi. Jinyoung melotot seolah bilang 'nggak usah dibahas'. Masalahnya dulu waktu Daehwi masih baru juga, Baejin pernah nggebet si Daehwi. Udah deket, mau ditembak eh ternyata keburu jadian sama si Samuel. Bangke.)):

"Pulang, gih! Bentar lagi buka. Nggak usah nungguin si Jihoon keluar. Dia lagi M jadi nggak bakalan taraweh." Usir Hyungseob yang bawa ember cucian. Jinyoung nyebik, "Laelah sensi amat. Keknya yang PMS elu bukan si Jihoon."

"Heh Tokek Zimbabwe jangan bikin gue emosi!" –Hyungseob

"Heh Gajah Turki, lo aja yang sensian!" –Jinyoung

Daehwi natep Jinyoung dan Hyungseob gantian. Dia ngerasa ada petir-petir yang saling menyengat. "Kakak-Kakak, ini puasa loh. Kalau berantem terus, sudahlah jangan berteman." Saran unfaedah banget ni anak.((: Untung Daehwi imut.

"Emang ga temenan!" –Jinyoung

"Nggak sudi weh!" –Hyungseob

"WOY BERISIK!" ketiganya langsung noleh. Ternyata yang teriak Kak Minki tetangga depan. Make koyo dipipinya. Keknya lagi sakit gigi. "Maaf, kak." Kata Daehwi mewakili dua orang didepannya yang lagi sengit. Minki masuk lagi, terus Daehwi me-lotot. "Udah, Kak Jinyoung pulang aja. Kak Hyungseob mending masuk siapin takjil. Nanti aku nyusul habis naruh jemuran." Kata Daehwi.

Habis melet-meletan, si Jinyoung langsung balik ke rumah. Sementara begitu sampe dirumah doi langsung dicegat Kakaknya yang udah balik. "Habis pacaran?" tanya Irene. "Nggak. Sok tau, dih." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Kakak liat kamu keluar sama cewek." Kata Irene.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Yaudah sih. Gapapa." Jawab Irene terus pergi.

"Elah, gitu doang? Tau gitu gausah dijawab.):" kata Jinyoung.

"Adek, Kakak! Jangan ribut ayo sini siap-siap!" teriak Nyonya Bae. "Iya, Bun." Kata Jinyoung terus ke meja makan. Udah ada ayahnya. Mereka terus siap-siap buat buka. Jinyoung sempet-sempetin buka hape. Ada fotonya Jihoon pas lagi beli takjil tadi. Manis banget, dan Jinyoung ngambilnya diem-diem. "Siapa, sih?" tanya Ayahnya yang ada dibelakang dia habis ngambil IPad. "Ah, bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Jinyoung masukin hapenya.

"Adek udah punya pacar?" tanya Tuan Bae.

"Nggak, kok." Jawab Jinyoung. "Calon, tuh." Kata Nyonya Bae.

"Wah, calon besan, dong! Kenalin ke Ayah jangan lupa, Dek." Goda Tuan Bae. "Apa sih, Ayah?" kata Jinyoung manyun.

Tak lama, terdengarlah suara azan. Keluarga Bae langsung makan. Jinyoung tu ngerasa hari ini dia beruntung banget. Udah kenalan sama cewek cakep, jalan-jalan berdua jadi serasa pacaran, dan DEMI APA SEKARANG ADA NOTIF MASUK KONTAK BARU BERNAMA PARK JIHOON?!

 ** _Park Jihoon add you with ID Line._**

Siapapun tolong tampar Jinyoung sekarang.

.

.

 **END**

Jreng! Gue lagi suka sama PD101. Udah lama, sih. Gue ngikutin sejak Eps.01 dan baru dapet OTP pas eps 8. Aneh, kan? :v Cerita ini sungguh gajelas.:"

Ps : OTP gue di PD101 itu Baejinhoon, Jinseob, Guanho, sama Samhwi.

Pss : Momet Baejinhoon di eps.8 bikin gue mabok anjir. Haghaghag. Gue suka Jihoon yang keliatan mungil kalo dideket Baejin. Serasa yang tua baejin /slap

Psss : Gue gaada ide buat Pasutri Gaje, njir. Mampet suwer.

RnR juseyo~ Maaf jika ada kekurangan.^^


	2. Chapter 2

Reply For Review(s) di Chap 1

 _Yongchan_ : Iya senengnya sampe jungkir balik kak. Hehe.

 _Zarrazr_ : Dia berlemak tapi cantik. Aku mah apa berlemak ya berlemak aja. :'v Makasih ya udah suka ff abal ini.^^

 _Min Milly_ : Namanya juga anak sholeh. Hehe, putri keraton yang nyasar dia. /slap

 _BinnieHwan_ : Proses ya, kak pacarannya. Jihoon nggak usah dibayangin jadi cewek sebenarnya emg udah cantik kayaknya, kak.)):

 _0704minnie_ : Iya, dong. Kan anak sholeh. Hehe.

 _Ongmuel_ : Ongniel aku bingung seme ukenya siapa? Huhu.:" padahal mereka ucul juga.

 _Zizisvt_ : Otpmu banyak sekali, nak? :'

 _Guest_ : Aaa~~ Thank u so much, bae.^^

 _Dolltheworld_ : Iya, ih.)): Padahal mau juga dimodusin.*eh

 _Svmnteen_ : Ucup emang heboh, kak.)): Itu terinspirasi dari dia yang gayanya kayak 'cabe'. *ditampar

 _Shierashie94_ : Oke. Ini lanjut, kok. Hehe. Makasih ya..

 _Hyunelf13_ : Sudah lanjut kakakku~~:v

Thanks juga yang sudah favorite + follow. *bow

Aku gak nyangka ff ini akan ada peminatnya. Huhu.:" Pokoknya terimakasih. *bow and bow lagi sampe encok* /lah

Cinta Pandangan Pertama – 2

.

 **Dengan senang hati, saya tetapkan cerita ini menjadi berchapter :v Muehehe.**

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon (GS)

Slight!Hyungseob, Daehwi, Irene Red Velvet, Boa.

Cast lain silahkan lihat sendiri.

.

Kosan!AU(?)  
Bahasa Non baku. Humor gagal.

OOC, Typo(s), Gaje.

.

PD101 Season 2 Fanfict!

Enjoy~

.

 _Taechnology_

"Young, bangun! Habis sahur jangan molor lagi!" Irene teriak dengan nggak elitnya. Dia udah pake mukena, siap-siap mau sholat subuhan di masjid. Jinyoung ketiduran di depan televisi habis nonton Para Pencari Tuhan Jilid 11. "Ah, ganggu." Habis ngomong gitu Jinyoung balik badan ngebelakangin Irene. Irene manyun, terus nendang bokong Jinyoung sampe bikin yang punya bokong teriak.

"Wanjay pantat indahku!" –Jinyoung

"Makanya dibangunin jangan ngebantah. Udah sana cepetan wudhu. Kamu lupa hari ini dapet jatah jadi _muadzin_?" tanya Irene. Jinyoung ngangguk, "Iya, bentar. Demi apa mata tinggal tiga watt." Jinyoung jalan ke kamar mandi. Habis itu wudhu dan masuk ke kamar buat ngambil peci, sarung, sama make baju koko. Tampan. Terus doi jalan keluar dan kampretnya dia ditinggal sama Ayah, Bunda, dan kakaknya.

Diluar hamdalah ketemu Guanlin sama Samuel yang lagi jalan berduaan. Iya, soalnya rumah mereka deketan. "Eh, Guanlin! Samuel!" pas mereka berdua noleh, Jinyoung jadi serem sendiri. Tatapan mereka kosong, kayak nyawanya ketinggalan di kasur. "Apa, Kak?" tanya Guanlin parau.

"Masih ngantuk, ya?" tanya Jinyoung.

Guanlin sama Samuel ngangguk. "Sama, weh. Tapi habis sahur nggak boleh tidur. Nggak baik buat kesehatan." Ceramah Jinyoung. Samuel nguap, "Kakak nggak duluan aja? Dapet jatah _muadzin_ , loh." Jinyoung nepok jidat, habis itu ngangguk dan lari ninggalin dua curut yang lain. Sampe di masjid, belum banyak yang dateng.

Alhamdulillah nggak telat.

" _Allahuakbar Allahuakbar..._ "

.

Jihoon udah ikut puasa. Soalnya kemarin hari terakhir dia kedatangan tamu. Jadi kali ini dia ikut ke masjid. Eh, pas sampe di masjid ternyata yang adzan Jinyoung. Aduh calon imam.)): "Hayoh jangan diliatin mulu nanti zina mata, loh." Tegur si Hyungseob sambil nyenggol lengan Jihoon. Jihoon kaget, terus pipinya memerah lucu. "Ganteng ya, Hoon? Sayangnya nyebelin." Kata Hyungseob.

Jihoon ngangguk samar, habis itu segera duduk nungguin _iqomah_. Doi diliatin sama ibu-ibu, maklum orang baru jadi mungkin kesannya asing dimata orang-orang. Doi pindahan Busan, jadi belum begitu tau seluk beluk daerah sini. "Btw Daehwi di mana?" tanya Hyungseob. Jihoon ngendik, "Bukannya tadi sama Kakak?"

Hyungseob nepok jidat. Baru sadar Daehwi ketinggalan di belakang. "Kakak masak aku ditinggalin!" tuh, baru digibahin dateng juga. Ngos-ngosan, mungkin habis lari. "Terus kamu sama siapa?" tanya Hyungseob nyengir.

"Sama Seonho, lah." Daehwi nunjuk Seonho yang ada di belakang dia sambil manyun terus duduk kasar disamping Jihoon. "Halo, Kak. Ini Kak Jihoon, ya? Salam kenal." Seonho nyalamin Jihoon. "Oh, salam kenal, Dek. Dek Seonho temen deketnya Daehwi di sekolah, ya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, Kak. Soalnya Daehwi baik." Seonho senyum, manis banget.

Tak lama _iqomah_ terdengar. Terus pada berdiri. Yang jadi imam Mas Jonghyun bray. Ganteng, sih. Agamanya kuat. Tapi sayang bulan depan mau nikah sama Kak Minki. Itu, loh. Yang kemarin lagi sakit gigi. Hehe.((:

.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Jadi semua kegiatan sekolah libur. Jinyoung nggak ada kegiatan. Mau main sama Guanlin ataupun Samuel, kayaknya dua anak itu lagi belajar buat bersiapan PAS. Maklum, Jinyoung udah _free_. Bundanya sama Ayahnya ada acara ke rumah temen. Tadinya Jinyoung diajak, tapi gamau takutnya entar malah dia boring sendiri. Kakaknya pacaran mulu. Daritadi vidcall-an sama ayangnya yang kata-nya lagi otewe pulang kampung sampe habis lebaran. Jinyoung aja sampe puyeng liat si kakak bilang yang alay-alay. "Ayang, aku kangen kamu." Contohnya begitu.

Akhirnya dia milih nge _chat_ Jihoon. Sayang udah _add back_ dan saling punya kontak ternyata gak pernah _chatting_.

 **Bae Jin**

Test.

 **Park Jihoon**

Ya?

Buset cepat tanggap. Jinyoung senyam-senyum sendiri. Terus ngetik lagi.

 **Bae Jin**

Lagi apa?

Sibuk ngga?

 **Park Jihoon**

Nggak kok.

Kenapa?

 **Bae Jin**

Suaraku cocok ya azan?

Apalagi kalau azanin anak kita nanti.((:

 **Park Jihoon**

Anjay.

Anak ya? Haha.((:

 **Bae Jin**

Boring, nih.

Lagi apa?

 **Park Jihoon**

Sama.)):

Habis nyuci baju.

 **Bae Jin**

Kirain.

Kirain lagi mikirin aku. Haha.

 **Park Jihoon**

Apa sih apa?)):

Nggak ih ge-er.

 **Bae Jin**

Halah bilang aja.

Pipinya sekarang merah, kan?((:

Padahal aku mikirin kamu, loh.

 **Park Jihoon**

Baejin /

 **Bae Jin**

Apa sayang?

Eh kekirim.

Hehe.

 **Park Jihoon**

Udah deh udah.

Bentar dipanggil Kak Hyungseob.

 **Bae Jin**

Oke.

 _Delive._

Kampret si Hyungseob. Betewe Hyungseob dua tahun lebih tuwir daripada si Jinyoung. Tapi emang pada dasarnya Jinyoung nggak mau manggil kak dan Hyungseob juga merasa muda, jadi mereka panggilnya pake nama aja. "Young!" panggil Irene.

"Apaan?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Gawat!" kata Irene.

Jinyoung naikin sebelah alis, "Gawat kenapa?"

"Gue kedatangan tamu, pler." Kata Irene. Jinyoung keselak, "Uhuk, terus napa situ laporan ke gue?" Irene terus deketin telinganya si Adek, "Stok roti kering gue habis, pler. Beliin dong."

"HAH?! OGAH!" Jinyoung langsung beranjak dan mau masuk. Tapi ditahan duluan sama si Irene, "Plis, pler. Masa lo tega Kakak sendiri jalan sambil mengidap kebocoran gini?"

"Kalo bocor ditambal, lah." –Jinyoung.

"Maka dari itu yang dipake buat nambal nggak ada, _oon_." –Irene.

Jinyoung manyun. Masa iya cowo macho kek dia disuruh beli roti kering? Mana kasirnya cewek pula. "Gimana, pler? Mau, kan?" tanya Irene. "Plar pler plar pler. Gue bukan Kepler. Iya udah iya sini mana duitnya?" tanya Jinyoung kepaksa. Daripada nanti lantai rumah penuh jus stroberi mending dibeliin sekarang. Irene senyum, "Nah, jadi Adek nurut gitu, dong."

Pas Irene balik, Jinyoung niruin gaya bicara Irene pake dialay-in. "Nah, jadi Adek nurut gitu, dong. Coba situ jadi gue? Eh, tapi gue ogah jadi cewek. Tapi cowok kenapa juga selalu salah?" Loh, malah bingung sendiri dia. "Nih, yang ada sayapnya. Jangan lupa beli yang isinya banyak sekalian." Kata Irene sambil ngasihin duit.

Jinyoung Cuma hm habis itu ngambil sepeda motor. Habis itu gas ke mini-market. Pokoknya dia pengen urusan ini cepet selesai. "Aela sial amat hidup ane. Pe-rasaan kemarin gue merasa jadi cowok paling beruntung. Astaghfirullah, gue kualat ama Hyungseob apa gimana, ya? Ya Allah maapin Baim Ya Allah."

Begitu sampe mini market, Jinyoung langsung menuju rak yang ada benda itu dan langsung ke kasir. Nggak ada niatan beli apa-apa karena emang dia lagi males bgt. "Sudah, Mas?" tanya Mbak kasirnya. Jinyoung ngangguk, "Iya, udah."

"Kak Jinyoung?" Jinyoung noleh, terus ketemu sama Seonho. "Loh, Dek Seon-ho? Ngapain? Beli cemilan? Bukanya masih lama." Tanya Jinyoung. Seonho geleng, "Beli sabun cuci sama sabun mandi. Kakak beli a-" Seonho langsung melotot pas liat apa yang dibeli Jinyoung. "Kak Jinyoung itu-"

"Oke, jan salah paham. Kak Irene yang lagi kedatangan tamu. Yakali aku dapet begituan. I am a real man." Jelas Jinyoung. Soalnya kalau gak dijelasin bisa-bisa di pikiran adek sepupunya ini bakalan ngelantur kemana-mana. Anak ayam ini terlalu polos. Tapi anehnya kok bisa jadian sama si Guanlin?)):

"Oh, buat Kak Irene." –Seonho

Jinyoung habis itu keluar dan nungguin Seonho bayar belanjaannya. Niatan mau ngajakin bareng. Kayaknya Seonho tadi jalan kaki. Nak strong.(:

"Dek Seonho tadi naek apa?" tanya Jinyoung. "Jalan kaki, Kak. Soalnya habis dari rumah Kak Guanlin." Jawab Seonho. "Loh, ngapain ke rumah Guanlin pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Jinyoung curiga.

"Cuma balikin kaosnya Kak Guanlin yang ketinggalan di rumah. Itu aja, kok." Jawab Seonho. Jinyoung nyipitin mata, "Kamu nggak diapa-apain sama Guanlin?"

Seonho geleng, "Enggak, kok."

"Selama pacaran ngapain aja?" sumpah Jinyoung kek bapak interogasi anak-nya yang belum boleh pacaran. "Cuma cium." Jawab Seonho. Jinyoung ngehela nafas lega, "Cium pipi?"

"Enggak, cium bibir." –Seonho

Oke. Jinyoung harus minta penjelasan sama Guanlin nanti. "Yaudah. Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Jinyoung. Seonho ngangguk, "Boleh." Mereka naik motor ber-dua, terus gas ke komplek perumahan mereka.

.

Jihoon lagi jemur kasur di halaman depan. Waktu dia lihat si Jinyoung lagi goncengan berdua sama Seonho. "Jinyoung? Dek Seonho?" Jihoon nyipitin mata. Lah, itu emang Jinyoung ama Seonho. Entah kenapa hati Jihoon panas sendiri. Kemarin baru aja boncengin Jihoon, eh sekarang boncengin Seonho. Apa jangan-jangan Jin-young punya kerja sampingan jadi kang ojek?

 **Park Jihoon**

Habis darimana?

Kok sama Dek Seonho?

 _Delive_

Oke fix. Jihoon ngerasa dia nggak berhak buat tanya begituan. Kalaupun si Jinyoung pacaran sama Seonho, kenapa dia masih godain Jihoon?): Jihoon tidak bisa diginiin, kakak. "Kasurnya habis dijemur jangan lupa di _kebutin_. Biar debunya ilang dan kasurnya ngembang." Hyungseob bawa seember cucian yang tadi mereka cuci, mau dijemur dibantuin sama Daehwi. Betewe penghuni kos lain pada pulkam. Dan tinggallah mereka bertiga yang masih bertahan sampe lebaran nanti. "Hm, ya." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kak Jihoon kok sedih gitu?" tanya Daehwi.

"Gapapa, kok. Lemes aja." Jawab Jihoon.

Ting.

 **Bae Jin**

Mbb ya.

Tadi ke minimarket.

Belanja.

 **Park Jihoon**

Oh, maaf ya.

Kalau ganggu.

 **Bae Jin**

Apa sih, Ji?

Kamu ngechat aku suka, kok.

Ganggu darimana coba?

 **Park Jihoon**

Dek Seonho?

Kalian belanja bareng?

 **Bae Jin**

Seonho?

Bentar. Kamu ngira aku pacaran kah?

Dia adek sepupuku, kok.

 **Park Jihoon**

Oh sepupu.

 **Bae Jin**

Aw ada yang jeles.

 **Park Jihoon**

Jeles kenapa cuba?)):

Pacar juga bukan.

 **Bae Jin**

Bukannya bukan.

Tapi belum.

Kamu 'kan calonku.

Calon istri juga. Hehe.(:

 **Park Jihoon**

Belajar gombal dimana?

Lulusnya kapan?

 **Bae Jin**

Ada deh.

Lulus apa? Sekolah?

Sabar, ya. Kita pasti sampe ke pelaminan tenang aja.

 **Park Jihoon**

Gak nyambung ya? (:

 **Bae Jin**

Iya masih belum nyambung.

Soalnya belum ada hubungannya.

Kan belum jadian.(:

 **Park Jihoon**

Horok

Aku nanya apa jawabnya apa?):

 **Bae Jin**

Marry Me artinya apa?

 **Park Jihoon**

Nikahi aku.

 **Bae Jin**

Sabar, sayang.

Tunggu aku sukses dulu, ya.

 **Park Jihoon**

A en je a ye.

Apaan sih?): Gadanta.

 **Bae Jin**

Kamu bisa bahasa Jepang nggak?

 **Park Jihoon**

Bisa-_-

Kenapa?

 **Bae Jin**

Artinya Daisuki tu apa?

Kok aku gatau? '-'

 **Park Jihoon**

Aku suka kamu.

Eh iya gak sih?

 **Bae Jin**

Iya aku juga suka kamu.(:

Kok ragu gitu, sih? ):

 **Park Jihoon**

Mending kamu bobok sana.

Kayaknya kamu ngantuk.

 **Bae Jin**

Nantinya bisa bobok berdua ma kamu, ya?

Terus kamu nyanyiin aku lagu. Ehe.(:

 **Park Jihoon**

Baejin-_-

Udah ah.

Aku mau njemur pakaian.

Bantuin Kak Hyungseob.

 **Bae Jin**

Aduh calon istri yang baik.

Yang rapi, ya?

Saranghaeyo~~

 _Read_

Jihoon ngerasa kayak udah kenal setahunan sama Jinyoung. Perasaan mereka juga baru kenal kemarin sore. Eh, udah kayak orang pacaran beneran. "Kak? Sakit? Kok pipinya merah?" tanya Daehwi.

"Nggak, kok. Cuma panas aja." Jawab Jihoon.

"Oh, kakak alergi panas? Yaudah masuk aja. Biar Daehwi yang bantuin."

Jihoon geleng, "Gapapa, kok. Beneran."

Kring...Kring...

Jihoon, Daehwi maupun Hyungseob langsung sama-sama rogohin sakunya. Ternyata hapenya Hyungseob bunyi. "Halo? Tante Park? Ada apa?" tanya Hyungseob. Jihoon sama Daehwi merhatiin raut wajah Hyungseob yang berubah-ubah. "Hah? Astaghfirullah?! Kecelakaan? Sekarang dirumah sakit?! I-iya saya bakal kesana." Hyungseob langsung nurunin ponselnya. Habis itu dia nangis. "Kak? Yang kecelakaan siapa?" tanya Jihoon hati-hati.

"Hiks-Woojin-hiks-Kecelakaan motor tadi. Hiks. Sekarang belum sadar. Hiks. A-aku mau kerumah sakit. Hiks." Jihoon masih inget padahal tadi habis subuhan, si Hyungseob ngenalin cowok bergingsul ke dia. Namanya Park Woojin. Lha kok jam 11 ini dapet kabar Woojin kecelakaan? Astaghfirullah.

"Ikut, kak." Kata Daehwi.

"Aku juga!" Jihoon nimpalin.

Hyungseob ngapus air matanya kasar terus ngangguk. Habis itu Daehwi bawa si Hyungseob ke dalem buat nenangin diri.

 **Bae Jin**

Eh, Kak Woojin kecelakaan?

 **Park Jihoon**

Iya, kasian.):

Aku mau nengok.

Katanya belum sadar.

 **Bae Jin**

Ngikut.

Barengan entar.

Biar aku bawa mobil.

 **Park Jihoon**

Okedeh.

Aku ganti baju dulu.):

 **Bae Jin**

Oke sip.

 _Read._

"Kak Jihoon! Kak Hyungseob pingsan!" –Daehwi

"Allahuakbar Kak Hyungseob." –Jihoon

.

.

TBC.

GWS GingsulQ sayang.)): Kamu kenapa eh?

Cepet sembuh yaaa... Maap Ujin dibikin kecelakaan disini. Jangan bakar aku.

Rumor soal nama grup buat ke 11 kontestan yang bakalan lolos emang bener? Namanya kok lucu-lucu. Ada B.O.I, I.M.I, , sama Choice 11? :v

Ps : Ini OOC dan gajelas banget, kan? Aku gabisa bikin humor yang bener-bener humor jadi maapkan.):

Pss : Entah kenapa greget tiap lihat rankingnya Baejin. Huh, mepet cuy. Semoga kamu debut sama bebebmu, nak.)):

Psss : Baru ngeh habis revisi kalo panggilan Irene ke Jinyoung jadi lo-gue ditengah jalan. Males ketik ulang, udah malem soalnya. /slap

Pssss : Kubakal balik nanti tanggal 11 ya~ Soalnya mau persiapan PAS. Hehe. Doakan nilaiku bagus.^^

Psssss : Jangan panggil aku Thor. Panggil aku Alin atau Lin aja biar ena. :v Hehe. Dek juga boleh, kok.

Review qq~


	3. Chapter 3

Reply for Review(s) di Chap 2 :

Dolltheworld : Aduh, aku juga mau diimamin.): Guanlin itu emang masih kecil tapi demi apa...aku bandingin kakakku yang lahirnya samaan sama dia itu beda banget fisiknya. :V *oke gajelas*

Hyunelf13 : Sudah kulanjut qq~~

Yongchan : Iya, jadiannya kapan coba? /lah

Svmnteen : Aaahhh...aku disemangatin! Makasih kakak!

Oliphjelandra : Sudah aku next. Hehe. Makasih ya sudah nyemangatin!

Binniehwan : Sudah kulanjut qq~~

Shierashie94 : Hayoh aku L berapa tebak? Aku 0x Line. Bukan kelahiran tahun 90-an. Aku 2000-an. :v

Baejinbaejin : Kok ngakak?): kayaknya ini garing ceritanya. Tapi makasih sudah sukaaaa...Ini sudah dilanjut kak..^^

Thanks juga bagi yang sudah follow + favorit. Maaf jika ada kekurangan. Kalau ada, silahkan tinggalkan di kolom review.

 ** _Taechnology_**

.

.

Cinta Pandangan Pertama – 3

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon (GS)

Slight!Hyungseob, Daehwi, Irene Red Velvet, etc.

.

Kosan!AU(?)  
Bahasa Non baku. Humor gagal.

OOC, Typo(s), Gaje.

.

PD101 Season 2 Fanfict!

Enjoy~

.

 _Taechnology_

Tadinya niatan mau jengukin si Woojin jam setengah satu. Tapi berhubung si Hyungseob pingsan dan baru sadar, mereka sekarang baru berangkat sekitar jam tiga sore. Doi pingsan bukan karena kaget kalo Woojin kecelakaan. Tapi kepalanya kena pintu dan jadinya benjol. Puyeng deh, akhirnya pingsan. Mana Hyungseob ngoceh mulu, khawatir dia sama si Woojin. "Diem, nying. Gue lagi nyetir!" kata Jinyoung saking keselnya. "Lo tu nggak tau Woojin itu orangnya suka ceroboh. Woojin itu-"

"Ngomong lagi gue lempar lo keluar mobil!" ancem Jinyoung. Sementara yang lain ada Daehwi, Seonho, Jihoon, sama Samuel. Guanlin nggak ikutan dulu. Soalnya doi takut sama PAS besok yang pelajarannya itu Matematika sama Bahasa Inggris. Beda sama Samuel yang punya prinsip, "Datang, kerjakan, kumpulkan, lupakan."

"Kak Jinyoung, kita nggak beli buah buat Kak Woojin?" tanya Seonho.

"Iya, loh. Masak kesana nggak bawa apa-apa?" tanya Jihoon.

Jinyoung hela nafas, terus ngangguk. Sebenarnya dia mau-mau aja diajak belanja apalagi ada Jihoon sekarang. Kan sekalian latihan buat nemenin Jihoon belanja bulanan nanti kalau udah nikah. Oke, ekspektasi Jinyoung ketinggian. Aminin gitu aja siapa tau nanti beneran nikah. /slap

Oke balik. Masalahnya ada sama tiga curut baru ilegal yang duduk disebelah Hyungseob sama dibelakangnya. Kenapa?

.

.

"Kak, mau wafernya!" –Seonho

"Jangan, dong! Beli kripik kentang aja!" –Samuel

"Jangan-jangan! Harus dilihat kadar lemaknya!" –Daehwi

"WOY BUKAN MO PIKNIK WOY!" –Hyungseob

Nah, kan? Masalahnya kalau 'Adek-adek'nya Jinyoung ini udah masuk pusat perbelanjaan, pasti lupa sama apa yang mau dibeli. Ngacirnya pasti ke rak makanan ringan. Jinyoung sama Jihoon _sweatdrop_. Malu dilihatin sama pengunjung lain soal-nya si Hyungseob teriaknya kek emak-emak yang ngatur tiga anaknya. "Udah, biarin. Kamu bantuin milih buah aja. Sama aku mau beli sayuran buat di kosan." Kata Jihoon.

"Siap, Nyonya!" Jinyoung pasang pose hormat, bikin Jihoon geleng-geleng. "Young anak lo pada nyusahin gue!" kata Hyungseob sambil ngusak poninya kasar. Udah kayak orang frustasi. "Jangan marah-marah nanti benjolnya tambah gedhe, loh. WKWKWKWK..." nista banget dah si Hyungseob dimata Jinyoung. Kalau lagi nggak puasa, mungkin satu lirang pisang udah kejejel di mulutnya Jinyoung. "Kak Hyung-seob udah beli sesuatu buat Kak Woojin?" tanya Jihoon.

"Eh, nggak jadi satu aja?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Modal dong, bray!" kata Jinyoung sambil melet. "Gue mo ngumpat, tapi sadar kalau ini bulan puasa." –Ahn Hyungseob.((:

.

.

.

"Sumpah ini jajanan banyak amat punya siapa, sih?!" tanya Jinyoung ngedumel sendiri sambil masukin kantung plastik ke bagasi mobil. Jinyoung ngeliatin Daehwi, tapi tu anak malah sok sibuk bercermin. Terus liatin Seonho, eh tu anak malah asyik mainin kuku. Terakhir Samuel, dan bocah itu malah sok marah-marah sambil lihatin hape. "Oke fix karena nggak ada yang ngaku, semuanya punya gue!"

"Jangan kak!" –Daehwi, Seonho, Samuel.

"Nah, ngaku kan? Mau dimakan sama siapa makanan segini banyaknya?" tanya Jinyoung sambil nutup bagasi. Yang ditanya Cuma cengar-cengir. Habis itu Jihoon ngelongok ke belakang, "Udah belum? Nanti keburu sore, loh." Kata Jihoon.

"Iya sayang, bentar." Kata Jinyoung.

"Sayang _ndasmu_." –Jihoon _inner_.

Mereka langsung cus ke rumah sakit. Takutnya keburu jam besuk habis terus si Hyungseob nanti malem nggak bisa tidur. Kasian.):

"Misi, sus. Park Woojin dirawat dimana, ya?" tanya Jihoon pas sampe didepan bangsal yang katanya ditempatin Woojin. "Oh, Park Woojin. Kamar 101, Kak." Jawab perawatnya pake senyum. Jihoon bilang makasih, habis itu yang lain ngekor dibelakang kayak anak ayam. /digampar Seonho/

"KAK WOOJIN!" Dok...Dok...Dok..

"Buset ni bukan dirumah woy!" kata Jinyoung sambil narik Samuel yang tadi gedor-gedor. Pas mau diketuk jadi lembut, udah keburu dibuka. Sama Mamahnya si Woojin yang syantik ulala. "Eh, temen-temennya Woojin. Mari masuk. Woojinnya dah sadar Cuma masih lemes." Kata Tante Park.

"Permisi~"

Satu persatu mereka masuk. Habis itu langsung nengok si Woojin yang lagi rebahan. Pucet banget, kepalanya diperban. "Sayang." Panggil Woojin ke Hyungseob yang ada dibelakang Daehwi. Hyungseob dengan berkaca-kaca langsung lari ke arah Woojin, "Huwee...kok kamu bisa sampe gini, sih? Mana yang sakit? Udah enakan? Kepalanya mana yang sakit?" tanya Hyungseob sambil meluk Woojin.

Woojin ngekeh. "kok malah ketawa? Khawatir juga." Hyungseob manyun.

"Habisnya lucu. Aku gapapa, kok. Cuma nabrak mobil aja." Jawab Woojin.

"Kayak gitu Cuma? Wow, punya nyawa berapa tuh?" –Jinyoung

"It's emejing." –Daehwi

"Besok-besok nabrak truk tau rasa, loh." –Samuel, terus kena lempar sendal.

Jihoon sama Seonho malah asyik ngobrol sama Tante Park. Soalnya Tante Park juga belum kenal sama Jihoon. "Adek orang mana?" tanya Tante Park. "Dari Busan. Baru pindah beberapa hari lalu soalnya sekalian kuliah di Seoul. Nanti habis lebaran baru masuk lagi." Jawab Jihoon.

"Terus kenapa nggak pulang aja? Betah di kosan?" tanya Tante Park.

"Iya, Tan. Soalnya dirumah paling juga Cuma sendiri. Soalnya Mamah sama Papah juga sering keluar negeri." Jawab Jihoon. Tante Park senyum maklum, "Kamu itu cantik. Awas, loh. Cowok daerah sini banyak yang ganjen." Jihoon ngekeh, habis itu dia ngelihatin Jinyoung yang lagi ketawa-ketiwi sama Samuel dan Woojin. Kayak-nya ngegodain Hyungseob sampe matanya berair gitu. Tiba-tiba mereka kontak mata, tapi langsung diputus sama si Jihoon.

"Bisa mati aku kalau gini terus." –Jihoon.

Si Jinyoung yang digituin Cuma mesam-mesem. "Orang tampan mah bebas." –Bae Jinyoung.

.

.

.

"Makasih hari ini udah nganterin gue ke rumah sakit, Young." Kata Hyungseob sambil senyum. "Iya, gak masalah." Jawab Jinyoung bales senyum.

Keajaiban emang kalau Jinyoung sama Hyungseob saling kalem begini. Habis itu Hyungseob sama Daehwi masuk duluan ke kos. Samuel udah pulang duluan tadi. Katanya mau langsung belajar lagi. "Aku masuk dulu, young." Kata Jihoon. Jinyoung senyum, "Kita belum ngobrol loh."

"Emang mau ngobrolin apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ngobrolin tentang masa depan kita." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Seriusan, deh." Kata Jihoon.

"Yaudah masuk aja. Langsung istirahat, ya."

"Iya. Kamu juga. See ya." Jihoon hampir nutup pintu.

"ji?"

"ya?"

"Tau nggak. Aku ngerasa hari ini kamu tambah cantik."

BRAK! Jihoon nutup pintunya kasar. Bukan karena dia marah atau apa. Tapi, sekarang pipinya udah kayak kepiting rebus. Digombalin mulu, kenyang dia mah. Sementara Jinyoung diluar yang tadinya mau lambai, terus nurunin tangannya. Habis itu doi mesam-mesem. "Apa gue gombalinnya kelewatan, ya?"

.

.

TBC

Maaf pendek dan gajelas. Ini aku lagi kehabisan ide.)):

Wanjer gue baru aja liat eps 9 modar sudah aku sama momentnya WinkDeep. Kebangeten mereka memang :'v sampe aku teriak-teriak didepan ayahku dikira ada apa :V

Ps : Kalo didepan temen-temen gue liat Jihoon bilangnya gini "Buset Jihoon gantengnya kebangetan." Tapi kalo jiwa fujo gue menguar dan nggak ada siapa pun dideket gue, gue bilangnya "BUSET UKENYA JINYOUNG CANTIK BENER!"

Pss : Rapnya si gingsul di NEVER membunuhku ya Allah. Jonghyun juga ganteng bener demi apa. Huwaahhh...

Psss : Lagi galau mikirin PD101 season 2 bentar lagi kelar. Gue takutnya bias gue sebagian ke eliminasi. Hiks. *bakar mnet*

Pssss : Nah, ini tanggal 09. Kubalik lebih cepat, kan? Hehe. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Reply for Review(s) Chap 3 :

Hyunelf13 : Sudah kulanjut! Maafkan telat:v

Min Milly : Maklum, namanya anak-anak:v

BinnieHwan : Terimakasih kakak. Ini sudah kulanjut meski telat:'v

Baejinbaejin : Guanhonya belum muncul ni kak:v sabar ya...hehe...

Guest : Hehe. Authornya aja kyut/? *digampar Wah, aku baru tau ffku bisa bikin kenyang/?

Thanks juga bagi yang sudah follow + favorite *bow*

Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini:'v daku masih baperin eps 11:'v

...

Cinta Pandangan Pertama – 4

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon (GS)

Slight!Hyungseob, Daehwi, Irene Red Velvet, etc.

.

Kosan!AU(?)  
Bahasa Non baku. Humor gagal.

OOC, Typo(s), Gaje.

.

PD101 Season 2 Fanfict!

Enjoy~

.

 _Taechnology_

"Katanya dirumah Bang Jaehwan ada anak dari China, ya? Sepupunya Bang Jaehwan katanya." Hyungseob yang lagi sahur ternyata nggak bisa diem. Daehwi dan Jihoon yang lagi makan mie sambil nonton tv dengan gaya ala-ala nak tongkrongan-pun noleh barengan. "Ah masa?" tanya Daehwi yang mienya bahkan belum kepotong dan nggantung, kayak hubungan Jinyoung sama Jihoon. /loh

"Hooh, kemarin pas aku lewat banyak koper gitu." Jawab Hyungseob.

"Bukan berarti ada anak pindah. Bisa aja Bang Jaehwan yang pindah." Kata si Jihoon sambil ganti _channel_ tivi. "Nggak, kok. Kemarin pas tarawih Bang Jaehwan tu masih ikutan bareng kita. Terus jabatan dia juga jadi Ketua Karang Taruna emang mau digantiin ke siapa?" tanya Hyungseob.

Jihoon sama Daehwi nggak bales lagi. Otak masih muter, mata ngantuk, diajak ngobrolin hal gak penting pagi-pagi. Eh tapi penasaran juga, sih. Sebenernya gosipan soal Anak China itu udah nyebar sekitar dua tiga hari yang lalu di grup Rempong yang dibikin sama Hyungseob di LINE. Kalo nggak salah namanya Jin...Jin tomang, ya? Eh bukan, kok.

"Kepo nggak sama Anak China itu?" tanya Jihoon ke Daehwi yang lagi cuci piring. Daehwi noleh, "Kepo, sih. Tapi kalau mukanya pas-pasan bikin jantungan? Atau terlalu tampan sampe bikin mata kita katarak gimana?"

"Halah hiperbola!" Jihoon nepok pelan pipi Daehwi terus jalan keluar dari dapur buat duduk dideket Hyungseob yang lagi selonjoran manjah sambil ngemilin kacang mumpung belum imsak. "Kak subuhan di masjid nggak?" tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Ji jaga kosan, ya?" tanya Jihoon. "Terserah." Jawab Hyungseob.

.

.

"Ji lo nyesel nggak ikutan! Beneran ada anak pindahan. Sumpah cakep bening tampan syalala. Tadi dia ikutan subuhan di masjid dan demi apa dia kenalan ama gue. Namanya Jin Long Guo." Kata Hyugseob heboh. Jihoon Cuma melongo, "Terus gue harus bilang wow?"

"Emang lo harus bilang wow misalkan ketemu sama dia." Oke, Hyungseob kalo ketemu cogan emang jadi rada sengklek. Pacarnya aja masih masa pemulihan masa mau nyari lagi? Kasian Woojin woy.:( Yaudah sini biar Woojin sama gue.

"Iya, deh." Jihoon terus balik masuk ke kamarnya yang dihuni sama Daehwi. Daehwi udah otewe mandi, niatnya habis mandi bobok cantik lagi. Padahal masih jam lima lebih sepuluh menit. Emang Daehwi itu anak kuat. Sekuat macan! *salah lapak*

Jihoon buka hapenya yang dari sahur tadi dibiarin nyala. Terus buka satu-satu notif pesan dari Kakak, Saudara, sama...Baejin?

 **Baejin**

 _Knp tadi ga sholat?_

 _M lagi?_

 _Eh kenal Jin Long Guo?_

 _Dia sempet nanyain kamu._

 **Jihoon**

 _Ngantuk_ _L_

 _Jin Long Guo?_

 _Sumpah enggak._

 **Baejin**

 _Oh mungkin Jihoon yg lain._

 _Ketemuan kuy._

 _Entar sore. Hehe._

Jihoon ngelamun. Terus baca lagi pesan dari Jinyoung yang katanya Jin Long Guo alias cowok baru tadi nanyain dia. Emang dia kenal? Siapa coba? Entahlah dari pada ngelamunin si Jin tomang eh Jin Long Guo yang jadi _stranger_ di otak dia, mending sekarang dia keluar buat nyari udara seger. Bahasa gaulnya, olahraga pagi/?

.

.

Jinyoung udah nerima hasil UNnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Alhamdulillah dia dapet nilai bagus jadinya bisa masuk ke universitas favorit, samaan kayak Jihoon. Ehe. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jihoon, tadi pas sholat di masjid dia ketemu sama cowok yang katanya sepupu Bang Jaehwan. Ganteng, Cuma mukanya beraura dingin gitu. "Masnya orang sini, ya? Salam kenal saya Jin Long Guo." Cowok itu njabat tangan si Jinyoung.

"Oh, iya Mas. Salam kenal juga. Saya Bae Jinyoung." –Jinyoung.

"Betewe kelas berapa?" tanya Long Guo. "Baru mau kuliah tahun ini." Jawab si Jinyoung. "Wah, dua tahun lebih muda kalau gitu. Gimana hasil UNnya? Bagus?" tanya Long Guo.

"Alhamdulillah bagus, Kak. Kakak orang baru, ya?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Panggil aja Bang Guo. Aku sepupu Bang Jaehwan dari China. Nggak lama disini paling Cuma sebulanan sampe entar kuliah di China udah masuk lagi. Betewe kenal Jihoon nggak?" tanya Long Guo. Jinyoung ngernyit. Darimana ini cowok tau ada cewek bernama Jihoon disini?

"Kenal, Bang. Emang kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Nggak apa-apa. Nanya aja. Makasih, ya."

Oke. Ada yang nggak beres. Makanya Jinyoung buru-buru nanya ke Jihoon abis sholat dan leganya Jihoon nggak kenal siapa tu cowok. "Dek, anterin Bunda ke pasar. Daripada nggak ada kerjaan." Si Nyonya Bae muncul dari balik pintu sambil bawa keranjang kosong. Jinyoung noleh, "Emang Ayah kemana?"

"Ayah tidur. Kasian semalem pulang larut." Jawab Nyonya Bae.

"Emangnya hari ini nggak kerja?"

"Bae Jinyoung! Disuruh malah nanya mulu!"

Jinyoung nyengir. Habis itu ke kamar mandi bentar buat cuci muka sama gosok gigi lagi. Padahal tadi habis sahur udah gosok gigi. Maklum, biar giginya kinclong kayak rambutnya Moon Bok. /aduh mantan/

Setelah makai jaket, doi buru-buru keluarin motor kebanggaannya dan nganter Bundanya ke pasar. Tapi dijalan doi ketemu sama Jihoon yang lagi jalan sendiri nggak tentu arah. "Mau kemana, Neng?" Jinyoung ngerem ndadak bikin Bundanya dia kaget. Untung nggak jantungan. "Eh, Baejin. Eh, Tante Bae. Ini jalan-jalan aja. Mau ke pasar, ya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, nih. Jihoon mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Bae.

"Oh, Cuma jalan-jalan tante." Jawab Jihoon.

"Hati-hati, ya. Tante lanjut ke pasar dulu." Nyonya Bae ngajak Jinyoung pergi sebelum kesiangan. Jihoon dadah-dadah setelah dikasih _flying kiss_ lagi sama si Jin-young yang langsung ditepok sama Bundanya. "Kira-kira mau kemana, ya?" tanya Jihoon ke dirinya sendiri. Gimana enggak? Daritadi dia Cuma jalan dari kosan terus sampe depan rumahnya Jinyoung, balik lagi terus duduk depan rumahnya Minki. Terus lanjut lagi agak ke ujung sampe depan rumahnya Samuel. Gitu aja terus sampe Hyungseob brojol anaknya Woojin/?

"Apa ke rumahnya Bang Jaehwan aja, ya? Katanya ada cowok baru." Oke, Jihoon lagi dalam mode cabenya yang ditularin Daehwi sama Hyungseob. Dia terus jalan ke rumahnya Jaehwan yang lumayan jauh, tapi lumayan juga buat olahraga pagi. Sepi, sih. Mungkin masih pada molor. "Masih sepi. Yaudah nanti aja, deh." Jihoon balik badan.

"Mbaknya siapa? Mau maling, ya?"

"Astaghfirullah!" nah, kaget dia. Orang tiba-tiba ada cowok berdiri didepan dia gitu. Eh, tapi perawakannya gak asing bagi Jihoon. "Mas, kalau mau nanya biarin saya muter badan du-"

"Loh, Jihoon?"

"K-kak Yongguk?"

"Kamu Park Jihoon?"

" _Eomma, ottokheyo?_ " –Park Jihoon.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayoh, kira-kira Yongguk siapanya Jihoon?:v

Kesan gue habis nonton eps 11 :

1 : fak MNET. Kenapa Samuel sama Jonghyun kaga masuk?! Kesel gue njay. Tapi mau gimanapun gue tetep dukung top11 ini:'v Semoga yang keelim cepet debut di agensi masing-masing yaaa...

2 : Ucupku kamu kok nggak debut juga?:'' Semoga bisa debut di Yuehua ya sayang...Gingsul jangan baper. Pasti Hyungseob semangatin terus kok.

3 : Kasian Minhyun. Dia ngerasa bersalah gt kayaknya sama member yang lain. Hyunbin juga kayaknya kecewa gitu rankingnya Jonghyun 14. Ah, mereka itu... bikin gue serot ingus kemarin malem.:'''' Jonghyun itu...benar-benar kayak malaikat.

4 : Gue proud bgt sama si Jaehwan dan Woojin. Pertama si Jaehwan, dia itu nggak punya agensi tapi bisa sampe top11. Kalau Woojin, dulu minggu pertama kalo nggak salah dia rank 70-an. Dan sekarang? 6 gengs! Aduh, usaha emang nggak pernah menghianati.

5 : Baejin jadi center uwoooo...Daddy material! Nikahi aku bang/? *ditapok sama Jihoon*

6 : ITU YANG BILANG GUANLIN SAMA BAEJIN NGGAK PANTES DEBUT MATA SAMA MULUTNYA BELUM PERNAH KEMASUKAN MICIN ATAU MERICA YA?! Plis lah kalau emang bias kalian nggak masuk jangan pernah jelekin kontestan lain.:" Mereka semua talentanya oke dan pantes debut. Tapi masuk ke produce sama aja kalian masuk medan perang. Artinya ada yang kalah dan ada yang menang. *bacot

7 : SELAMAT DANIEL JADI CENTER WANNA ONE! Btw entar leader-nya siapa? Debut mereka barengan sama kambek bangtan? Otokek?!

Masih banyak lah kesan-kesan pas nonton kemarin dan eps kemarin itu bener-bener episode ternyesek./menurut gue/ Bagi yang gak suka cuap-cuapku nggak usah dibaca ya :v Entar muntah, ngatain alin alay lagi./emang

Btw kalau aku bikin ff lagi ttg 'Wanna One Family' yang ceritanya tentang Pak Jaehwan yang punya istri dua yakni Bunda Jisung dan Mama Minhyun serta ke delapan anaknya gimana? :v mao nggak?

RnR + FnF juseyoo~~


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan Review Chapter 4 :

Young180100 : Nggak ih. Bapak kebanyakan istri nanti lelenya ga keurus/? Nanti ya aku lanjutin ff ini dulu aja deh daripada kebanyakan utang/? :v

Dolltheworld : Hehe ada Yongguk hehe. Insya Allah nanti saya minta pendapat reader lagi kak :V

Min Milly : Coba tebak...apa hayoo?

Mirancchi : Tolbinya ada sama aku kok/? Tenang aja. Hehe.

Hyunelf13 : Hayo hubungannya apa hayooo? Sudah next kak.

BinnieHwan : Mari menebak hubungan merekaaa...

Baejinbaejin : Wkwkwkwk. Tebak aja dia punya hubungan apa sama Jihoon. Aaa.. disemangatin. Makasih kakakku~~

Mingyoukes : Aaa macaci? L

Haniyaa : Sudah dilanjut yaa~~^^

Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Terimakasih juga untuk para readers yang sudah favorite dan follow cerita ini. *bow*

.

.

Enjoy ya~~

Cinta Pandangan Pertama – 5

.

"Pagi, Seob!" sapa Jinyoung pas nyamperin kosan. Hyungseob lagi jemurin krupuk yang kemarin dibuat sama Daehwi. Hyungseob noleh, "Mau nyari Jihoon, ya?" dengan tatapan sinis ala-ala nenek sihir. "Kok tau? Jangan-jangan kamu punya ikatan batin sama aku lagi." Gombal Jinyoung.

"Najis. Jijikin. Jihoonnya gaada. Daritadi pagi ngilang sampe sekarang. Kalau mau silahkan cari, lah." Kata Hyungseob cuek. "Emang kemana?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Kalau gue tau udah gue samperin, gablak." Kata Hyungseob. "Iye, sans. Yaudin bentar gue cariin." Jinyoung terus keluar lagi dari kosan. Niatan balik kerumah buat ngambil motor terus nyariin si Jihoon. Kan dia takut bidadarinya kesasar atau kesrem-pet motor gitu./g.

.

.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Longguo alias Yongguk. "Puasa, Kak." Kata Jihoon cuek sambil buang muka. Yongguk nggaruk tengkuknya canggung habis itu duduk di depannya Jihoon sambil nopang dagu. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu tambah manis, ya." Goda Yongguk.

"Makasih." Kata Jihoon cuek.

"Ayo, sayang. Jangan cuek-cuek gini. Kamu nggak seneng ketemu sama mantan kamu yang paling ganteng ini, hum?" tanya Yongguk. Yap, Yongguk ini mantannya si Jihoon dulu sewaktu di Busan. Mereka pernah satu SMA bareng dan ngejalanin sebuah hubungan dalam waktu satu setengah tahun sebelum akhirnya putus karena _third people_. Basi ye, kan?

"Ngapain balik lagi, sih?" tanya Jihoon.

"Loh, aku nggak tau kalau kamu ada disini. Apa jangan-jangan ini pertanda kita jodoh?" tanya Yongguk. Jihoon pengen banget ngelempar toples kosong yang ada di hadapan Yongguk sekarang kalau nggak sadar dia lagi dirumah Jaehwan, bukan rumahnya Yongguk. Jaehwan lagi mancing lele, kok. Tenang sajah. Wkwkwk.

"Jangan boong, deh. Kakak kemarin nanyain aku ke Baejin, kan?" tanya Jihoon. "Baejin siapa?" tanya Yongguk.

"Bae Jin Young." Kata Jihoon penuh penekanan. Wajahnya malah jatuh imut dan bikin Yongguk ketawa pelan. "Oh, pacar kamu dia?" tanya Yongguk. Jihoon terus pipinya merah, padahal Cuma ditodong pertanyaan gituan. "Nggak. Temenan aja." Kata Jihoon.

"errr,,bagus lah. Kemungkinan aku ngemilikin kamu lagi jadi banyak. Soal yang aku nanyain kamu ke dia, karena emang sebelum kesini aku ngelacak keberadaan kamu ada di mana. Om Jimin bilang kamu nggak ada di Busan dan nerusin kuliah di Seoul. Karena kebetulan ada saudara di Seoul, aku kesini dan untungnya dapet beberapa informasi tentang kamu." Jelas Yongguk.

Jihoon merinding sendiri. Apa pacarnya ini mantan polisi juga, sih? Kok dia jadi kayak buronan gini sekarang? "Terus tujuannya? Apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Perlu ya aku ulang lagi?" tanya Yongguk sambil duduk di deket Jihoon.

Jihoon mingkem. Posisi Yongguk udah deket banget sama dia.

Terus Yongguk deketin mulutnya ke kuping Jihoon dan bisikin, "Aku maunya kamu jadi milik aku lagi, sayang."

" _Bajingan_!" Jihoon ngedorong Yongguk dan beranjak dari kursi. "Terus hubungan Kakak sama pacar Kakak gimana? Aku nggak mau jadi PHO, Kak." Kata Jihoon. "Aku udah putus sama dia, kok." Kata Yongguk.

"Terus habis putus balik lagi ke aku gitu? Kakak kira segampang itu?" tanya Jihoon. Yongguk senyum, "Maafin aku, ya. Dulu nyia-nyiain kamu." "Terserah. Aku mau pulang." Jihoon terus balik badan tapi Tangannya dipegang sama Yongguk. "Apaan lagi?!" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku anterin. Banyak penculikan sekarang." Kata Yongguk. "Plis, aku bukan anak kecil. Lagian jarak kosan aku juga nggak jauh." Waduh, keceplosan bilang dia tinggal di kosan. Mampus sudah. "Oh, kamu tinggal di kosan? Bagus, lah. Aku dikasih tau tanpa nanya. Nggak ada penolakan, ya? Aku emang bener-bener pengen nganterin kamu sebagai rasa tanggung jawab karena udah nahan kamu disini sampe jam segini." Kata Yongguk ngelirik jam.

Jihoon ngedengus, habis itu nurut aja dibawa Yongguk.

.

.

"Ini kosan kamu?" tanya Yongguk. Jihoon turun terus ngangguk pelan. Pas mau langsung masuk, tangannya dipegang sama Yongguk. "Ya?" tanya Jihoon males.

"Ngabuburit kuy. Sore ini. Aku jemput." Ajak Yongguk.

"Nggak bisa. Ada janji sama Jinyoung." Untungnya masih inget ada janji sama si Jinyoung nanti sore buat ketemuan. Yongguk senyum tipis, "Yaudah gapapa. Aku pulang dulu, ya? Bye cantik." Pas motor Yongguk lewat, Jihoon udah ancang-ancang mau lempar sendal. Untungnya puasa. Eh, tapi tadi dia ngumpat sekali. Astaghfirullah ampuni si cantik Ya Allah.

"Hoon!" seseorang nepuk bahu Jihoon. Jihoon kesentak dan noleh. Eh, ada si Jinyoung. "Aku cariin juga daritadi muterin komplek taunya sama Bang Longguo. Eh, kamu beneran kenal sama Bang Longguo, ya?" todong Jinyoung sambil ngernyitin dahi.

"Kak Yongguk maksudnya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Em." Jinyoung ngangguk sekenanya.

"Iya, kenal." Kata Jihoon. "Dia siapa?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Cuma mantan kakak kelas, kok." Jawab Jihoon, bohong.

Dan beruntungnya, Jinyoung percaya. Karena Jihoon bohongpun, Baejin akan percaya.:) "Udah ngumpat, bohong pula. Nggak berkah puasa gue hari ini." –Jihoon.

.

"Tunggu aja, Hoon. Cepat atau lambat, kamu bakal balikan sama aku." –Yongguk

"Kok perasaan gue gaenak, ya?" –Jinyoung

"Eh astaga! Tadi Bang Longguo? Omaygad kenapa dia nganterin Jihoon?" –Hyungseob, ngintip dari balik jendela.

.

TBC

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H.

 **Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin Semuanya.**

 **Mohon Maaf lahir dan batin, ya. Mumpung masih** **suasana** **lebaran, nih.**

 **Maafkan Yongguk disini dibikin OOCnya kebangetan. Gemes aku tu kalau liat dia foto ekspresinya kek orang teler./g. Hayo siapa yang kemarin nebak mantannya Jihoon? Selamat kamu dapat piring cantiks~~**

 **So, gimana? Pendek. Maapkeun ea. :v**

 **Ayo direview biar aku semangat lanjutinnya~~^^**


End file.
